Will You Still Love Me, Tonight?
by TamiTaylor
Summary: AU: What if Tami and Eric were secretly dating for a year while she was still dating Mo? Will things get bad before they get better? How far will Eric have to go to save her from her demons, can she learn to trust him with her heart?


Chapter 1:

It's game night at Darrell Kay Royal – Texas Memorial Stadium, and as Tami Hayes walked up the stairs she couldn't help but think how much her life had changed in the past year. If you asked her then what she thought in this moment, she would say, how much she hated football. She didn't understand the game, or the hype that surrounded it in this college Texas town. She followed Mo McArnold to the University of Texas with every intention of being with him for life. As she took her seat down near the field, she found herself excited and full of butterflies. The man that she fell in love with so quickly was about to play the biggest game of the year, she knew that he was prepared; she spent days by his side watching game tapes with him, but she couldn't help but flashback to that day – the day where she fell in love with Eric Taylor.

Season Opener Football Party – One year earlier -

Tami bumped her way through the huge crowd of drinking college students to the bar to grab a drink for her long-time boyfriend, Mo. As she pushed her way to the beer cooler, she literally bumped into a tall and handsome man, "I'm sorry". He turned around and looked at her, "It's fine, no harm done", it wasn't until he looked her up and down that he held his hand out and introduced himself, "Eric Taylor". She smiled and shook his hand, "Tami Hayes", they kept looking into each others eyes as their hands kept touching. As if on cue, Mo came barreling through the crowd and wrapped his arms around Tami's waist. Eric took a step back and grabbed a beer while Mo grabbed Tami's arm and started asking questions.

"What were you doing, darling?" he asked as he pulled her in close to him.

"Nothing, I accidentally bumped into him as I was trying grab your beer" She mumbled and tried to get out of his tight grasp.

"Good, you know I don't like when you go off and just talk to other people", Mo responds kissing her quickly and grabbing a beer for himself.

Tami looked up at him and faked a smile, "don't worry, babe. I'm all yours".

Eric grabbed a beer and walked off, giving Mo and Tami some time alone. Mo took his beer and chatted a group of sorority girls while Tami looked on from a distance. She was used to this though, Mo had been the same way throughout high school, he always loved attention from women but somehow always managed to go home with Tami. She put up with a lot and she knew that, but by now it was routine. She resorted to her number one coping strategy, drinking and poured herself a strong vodka and soda. She was surprised when Eric came up behind her.

"Don't you think you've had enough of that?" he asked her.

Turning to him quizzically, "Well, he's over there still flirting with every young bimbo there is, and I can still feel the hurt…so no, I haven't had enough".

"I think you have," he said, taking the cup out of her hand. "Besides, you may have to drive him tonight, he looks pretty gone already".

She sighs, "Yeah, well he usually is," she takes the water from him, "Thank you".

"You're welcome", he replied and smiled. "So, am I not allowed to talk to you?"

She takes a sip of water and looks at him, "Not if you want to keep that handsome face of yours".

"You think I have a handsome face, huh?" Eric smirks and takes a swig of beer.

"Possibly, but don't tell anyone I said that", she smiles and drinks her water.

He raises an eyebrow and leans into her. "So what, this is our little secret?" he whispered in her ear.

She shivers at the feeling of his breath on her skin, "are..are…you complaining?" she stutters.

"No.." he shakes his head and slowly pulls his mouth away from her ear.

All Eric could do was stand there and just look at her. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. And there was something about her that he couldn't let go of, he wasn't sure what it was, but he was willing to find out. They both stood there for over an hour, just talking. They were so entranced with their conversation and with each other that neither of them, noticed when Mo came stumbling up to them.

"HEY! Taylor, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted angrily.

He turned around quickly and came face to face with him. "I was just keeping your girlfriend from getting hammered".

Mo throws his beer bottle into the trashcan. "I can take care of my girl, Taylor…you just need to keep your distance, so help me God, I will pound you", he drunkenly mumbled.

"Mo, come on now, I think it's time to go… you've been drinking too much again" Tami mumbled and calmly reached for his arm.

"No!" he shouted and backed away from her. "You don't tell me when I'm ready to go!" he raised his voice more.

Tami immediately put her hands up in defense and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, babe" quietly.

Mo looked at her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "You better apologize, baby…you know I don't like to be ruled" he said firmly.

Tami looked up at him, scared. "I know, babe. I know…just let me know when you're ready to go".

Mo wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzles his face to her neck. "Let's go…I'm ready for my after game consolation prize" he said against her skin.

"Mo…come on…" she said agitated. "Seriously…you're drunk" she rolled her eyes.

"You always enjoy it when I'm drunk.." he pressed his lips to her neck. "I may not even make it to the apartment" he grabbed her hand and led her away.

It took everything in Eric, to not punch Mo right there on the spot, but he didn't want to be that guy. Guys who like his father; dictate what everyone's moves would be. He wanted be the man that Tami needed, and while Tami would be going home with Mo tonight, he was going to think of a way to make her his and only his.


End file.
